Her Midnight Blue Tie
by XDuskLightDawn
Summary: Neville has never been sure of himself. Yet a less than normal 'bump-in' with a certain loopy student could really change that for good. NevilleXLuna 1shot.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back, and though I'd try my hand at some Harry Potter fan fiction.**

**Hope you like it, I'm a huge fan of this paring, and this idea made me laugh. Please R&R and I will reply.**

**(Neville's p.o.v)

* * *

**

I've never felt so guilty in my entire life, yet I couldn't seem to look away. Until she noticed I was staring.

It had been a normal day at Hogwarts, My usual routine was starting, I woke up to drawn curtains and the sound of Ron Weasley snoring loudly in the next room. It was still raining, like it had yesterday and the day before that, and the one before that, (I was already in a gloomy mood.)

I pushed the Maroon curtains open to my room, which was covered in a pale blue light, the usual items in the room were hard to make out, all I could see were their silent black shadows, peacefully waiting for dawn. the sun hadn't peaked over the large clouds yet, and I was really starting to miss it.

Their was no mail for me, as usual the great Hall was filled with millions of hooting owls, sweeping past my head and heading straight for the other students, (like lucky Harry Potter).

No one wrote a Longbottom, to the Wizard world, the Longbottoms had been stamped out years ago. I waited everyday; even wished for a Howler, just to have some sort of mail coming to me, just once to have all those eyes on me.

Classes were nothing special, and I walked to dinner with my usual rain cloud over my head,

Being in Dumbledore's Army was the only thing these days that kept any of us as Hogwarts, and having Harry as a teacher kept us confident and faithful in a school that was crumbling from the inside.

I waited until the owls cleared and Ron Weasley to start eating before I headed for a seat next to the golden Trio. I walked over to them, eyeing the three of them. Ron was stuffing his face, Hermione's face was hidden by the "Daily Prophet",(which she was catching up, not being able to read it in the morning) and Harry was staring off into space, over analyzing every movement.

Ron sprang up when he saw me, greeting me with a mouthful of whatever Hogwarts was serving for dinner. I smiled and nodded, taking the seat next to him. Hermione put down the paper, and smiled.

"Evening Neville!" She greeted, in a sing-song kind of voice. Harry smirked "Hello Neville."

I felt safe, and full around them, I felt like if some Death Eater were to burst through the door to the Great Hall, I'd be more than safe, all our wands drawn like it was impulse.

I watched Harry's icy blue eyes move from mine to someone behind me. Actually, as I followed his gaze I felt someone behind me, and I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks as she circled the table, taking her seat next to me.

"Aren't you suppose to eat with the Ravenclaws?" Ron asked quizzically, as he pointed his spoon at her. Yet I could hardly hear how she replied due to the sound of my heart pounding into my ears.

Luna Lovegood and all her loopy, cute glory was sitting next to me, dreamily looking at Ron with a blank stare. "I would but they have nothing to talk about." She said simply in her little dream like voice. I smiled a wide and dorky one at that, and yet I couldn't seem to help it, also I realized; I she was staring too.

She turned her head slowly, her wispy blonde locks neatly falling behind her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes stared into mine and I went pink.

She stared for a few moments, then cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy, the sweet smile not leaving her lips. "Good Morning Neville." She started. If I could blush any harder, I had at that moment. I croaked out an awkward 'hullo" and she met it with her whimsical, light laugh.

"Neville, I do hate to say so but I believe your sick. Your blushing." Hermione piped in, looking somewhat concerned.

Luna, as if on impulse, smacked the back of her hand onto my forehead, almost knocking me off my seat. (This was actually turing out to be a really good morning.)

Her hand felt like a block of ice, compared to the heat of my face. Before I knew it, she had seized my wrist like she'd been studying Muggle medicine for years. "Your pulse is racing." She declared sweetly, looking back to me with concern..

I couldn't stand her face, contorted into anxiety, I had to be the good guy and say something, sensitive or something?

"Oh Luna, don't fret, I'll be alright. I'm just nervous over the..potions exam! Yes! The potions exam." I stammered, and ended with a nervous laugh.

"Oh dear, an exam?" Luna replied, looking to Hermione for help.

"Neville, the Potions exam isn't for another wee-"

I sprang up before it could get anymore awkward for me, quickly blurting out the first excuse to come to mind.

"Well I must be going, I want to get to sleep early tonight, you know how it is, right Harry? No sleep in our tower, Night then everyone!" I said without taking a breath, and scooping up my things.

I met Luna's nearly bewildered gaze. "Goodnight Luna." I said smiling and blushing.

She smiled back to my relief. "Goodnight."

I ran back to Gryffindor tower like The Dark Lord was on my damned heels.

Once I got into the empty common room, I through my bag on the floor and slumped against the old Maroon and Gold wall. I felt like I'd just ran a marathon, I was out of breath and incredibly nervous. I placed my hand over my chest feeling the thud of my pulse against my palm.

I decided, once I had collected myself; to shower. As I walked to the Gryffindor shower room my head filled with Luna Lovegood, and her sweet little laugh, and her ditzy stare.

I was confused if this was love, I was pretty sure but I'd never had it explained. Harry was always popular with the girls, not me. I'm sure the feelings were one-sided, I don't kid myself, I'm no Cedric.

I'm a dork, who loves Herblogy and has big teeth, give me a break.

Finally I pushed the door open to the equally empty shower room. I made my way inside, placing my things on the bench, and beginning to undress.

First I untied my tie, unraveling it, and placing it upon the bench. Next my white dress shirt, I fumbled with the buttons for a moment, then finally opened it. I left it on for some reason as I undid my pants. Yet as I began to unbutton, a shower in the far left corner turned on, hissing to life, shooting out steam that began to fill the room and fog up the mirrors

I jumped a mile, nearly ripping the button off my slacks as the water began to run. I peered over the corner, and to my shock, saw not a male figure moving about, but a little female figure, gracefully walk through the aisles.

Would she think I was a pervert?! Should I take my first impulse and run?

She'd think I was a creep, but I must tell her truth. I mean, she was in the wrong shower room after all?

I walked by, noticing her clothes neatly stacked on the bench beside where she would be showering. Just a dress shirt and a skirt. Yet my heart skipped when my eyes met with her tie. It was the Ravenclaw tie, stacked atop the clothes, it's dark blue colors shining over the snow white shirt. I became even more nervous, and pity began to swell in me, I felt really bad for this poor girl.

I slowly walked on, almost feeling as if I should close my eyes. Was that the Gentleman thing to do? (Harry would know..damn if he were here!)

Finally I met her, her back to me, and to my relief she was still somewhat clothed.

She had on a white slip gracefully placed on her hips, matching perfectly with her creamy skin. I blushed at the sight of her bra, dark blue, like her tie.

Once she turned around, I thought I was the most disgusting, and the most lucky boy in all of London. I was really expecting a slap across my face.

It was Luna Lovegood, looking just as equally shocked as I.

"Oh, Good evening Neville, have you come to shower too?"

I gaped at her, once the slap had not come. She looked even more adorable without her stuffy uniform. Her beautiful blonde locks spilt over her shoulders, and I'd just feel dirty explaining what else I was staring at.

All I could do was mutter her name in a whisper. "Luna.."

She looked confused, finally it had clicked, and once again I waited for my 'you're a pervert' slap.

"Neville, why are you in the Ravenclaw house?"

I couldn't help but laugh, was she really that spacey?

"Luna," I started, placing my hands on her shoulders gently. "Your in the wrong shower love."

She began to laugh. "Oh what a predicament."

She placed her hand upon my and I flushed again.

"You've blushed again." She said sweetly, and I swear I saw her blush as well.

"I'm sorry." I said for no reason, taking my hands away.

As I did, she reacted on what seemed impulse, pulling my hands back, into hers.

For a few blissful, unforgettable moments, all we did was stare, my and her mind alike; blissfully blank.

What the Hell am I doing?

(Maybe it was the final release of stress, The Dark Lord had been a threat on all our minds and was starting to affect out lives or Maybe it was just because of the circumstances)

but it felt right to take her into my arms, and hug her in that dead silent shower room, hearing only her sharp intake of breath, and feeling her return my hug, by pulling me closer to her own body.

Once we released, all I could do was stammer, and all she could do was smile and stare, typical Luna style.

"Would you like me to take you back to your house?" I finally asked. Trying to meet the gentleman persona that I had shooed away.

"Yes please!" She replied, and began walking for the exit door, still un-clothed.

Once again I felt myself asking,

Is she really that spacey?!

"Luna!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the shower room like it was the grave. "Your clothes love." I finished quickly.

She skipped over to me, like she was trying to fit as many cute points to her score as she could.

She got to my feet, and greeted me with another blank stare.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, which took me off guard. All my insides churned. Had I upset her?!

I blushed, I had called her the cute pet like name 'love' without even realizing it.

"I..I..called you.._love?" _I said, wincing as the last word met my lips.

To my surprise, her face lit up like the sun had finally broken out of the three day old rain clouds. She then leaned in, put her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

* * *

End. Hope you liked, cute one-shot no?


End file.
